(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to factors influencing the proliferation of cancer. More specifically, the invention relates to methods for detecting or treating cancer based on the newly recognized ability of cancer cell surface collagen VIα3 to enhance the proliferation of cancer cells.
(2) Description of the Related Art